


Angsty Secretary and Handsome Virginian are Soulmates

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Era, Historical Inaccuracy, I was listening to vaporwave while I wrote this and it probably affected the mood, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: Soulmate AU in which you don't see colour until you touch your soulmate (yes I've written this before but it's Jamilton this time)





	Angsty Secretary and Handsome Virginian are Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Yes a n o t h e r damn soulmate AU from me
> 
> Also we're going to pretend Eliza and Alex weren't together in this

1789

Alexander wasn't happy. Washington's pick for Secretary of State was supposed to arrive that day and Alexander had already decided he hated the guy. He had read up on him and asked around and although Washington tried to assure him that the guy wasn't that bad, Alexander had already made up his mind. 

Washington had told him that he didn't have to like Jefferson but he had to at least be nice to him because they had to work together and George didn't want to hear them arguing all the time. But of course, he knew how Alexander was and he knew that it was going to happen anyway.

Alexander was like a petulant child who was being pouty all day just to spite Washington. George just shrugged him off, not willing to put up with him that day. Henry Knox had made fun of Alexander for sitting with his arms crossed like an angry toddler and he realized he was being petty but he didn't care. 

He gave up the façade around noon and just decided to focus on his work instead of dreading the arrival of Thomas Jefferson. He didn't even hate the man because of his views exactly, he was actually kind of excited to meet him and see firsthand what people were talking about. He had heard that he was attractive by James Madison but he wasn't willing to admit that he was looking forward to finding out for himself.

An hour or so later, Washington called Alexander, Henry Knox, and Edmund Randolph to his office. They all stood around the president, who was standing next to a tall, elegantly dressed man. Alex felt his breath quicken a little at the look the man was giving him, as if he was trying to read him like a book.

Washington introduced the man as Thomas Jefferson, the newly appointed Secretary of State. He had the men shake Jefferson's hand and Alexander nearly snorted aloud. The Virginian stuck his hand out at Alexander and he reluctantly took it. Alexander was not anticipating what happened next. His world that had been black and white since John died, burst into familiar hues. His eyes widened and his breath was knocked out of him as his gaze caught the magnificent magenta color of Jefferson's coat. It was as though a painting had appeared in front of him instantly and he could have cried if he wasn't in front of the president and the three other cabinet members.

Alexander noticed Jefferson's breath hitch but he showed no other noticeable signs that the same thing had happened to him and Alexander couldn't help but wonder if the events were one-sided. Jefferson let go of his hand almost as soon as he had taken it and Alexander was rendered speechless. Jefferson turned back to Washington and they started talking but Alexander couldn't hear any of it.

He glanced at the carpet and the wall and he looked down at his own coat. The beautiful colors around him were intoxicating and he didn't realize how much he missed them. Washington gave him a knowing look when they left his office but Alexander wasn't worried about that. He had been too focused on the colors to think about what they meant. They meant he was supposed to be with Jefferson, that's what. The thought distracted him for the rest of the day and when Jefferson walked up to him, he almost screamed and ran away.

"Meet me in my office later." He said. Alexander found himself unable to respond but Jefferson was walking away before he could even think of something to say back. 

The end of the day came quicker than he anticipated and soon he found himself walking down the hallway to Jefferson's office. He shakily raised his fist to knock on the door but then grabbed the doorknob and opened it. He stepped into the room unannounced and Jefferson was sitting at his desk, writing something down. He looked up at Alexander and smiled. He stood up and walked over to Alexander, taking his hand into his own.

"Do you see it too?" He asked softly. Alexander was a little surprised by the tone of Thomas' voice but he nodded. "Yes." He said breathlessly. Thomas laced their fingers together and Alexander's breath quickened. Thomas' other hand came up to rest on Alexander's cheek. 

"Can I?" He asked. Alexander wasn't expecting Thomas to be soft and sweet but he was welcome to it so he nodded and allowed Thomas to lean in. Their lips connected and Alexander felt himself melt into the other man's touch. 

The kiss was gentle and shy, something Alexander hadn't had in a long time. He placed an arm around Thomas' waist and leaned in more. The Virginian was warm, not cold and unwelcoming as he had expected. They broke apart and Thomas smiled slightly. 

"We never even had a proper introduction and I just kissed you." He said jokingly. 

"I'm Alexander Hamilton."

"I know that." Thomas said. Alexander glanced down at the floor and sighed. "Can I ask you a question?"

Thomas nodded and he spoke up. "Has this ever happened to you with anybody else before?"

The other man's eyes fell to his feet. "Yes." He admitted. "You?"

"Yes. My John died years ago."

"As did my Martha." Thomas said sadly. Alexander took his hand again and leaned into his chest. "I'm sorry." Thomas didn't respond. When Alexander lifted his head, he was met with another kiss. The other's lips were somewhat familiar now but still foreign. The kiss was deeper than the last one and Alexander lost himself in it, letting his surroundings melt away, the colors around him fading as his eyelids fluttered shut.

Thomas' arms wrapped around Alexander's waist and his went around the Virginian's neck, bringing them closer together. Alexander felt as though he had been swept off of his feet and he could have cried over how much he missed that feeling. When they broke away from each other, their eyes met and Alexander smiled up at Thomas. 

"I should probably go home." Alexander said. Thomas nodded and he picked up the shorter man's hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Thomas noticed a pink tint form on Alexander's cheeks and he smiled at it. "Goodnight Mr. Hamilton." He said as Alexander was leaving.

"Goodnight Mr. Jefferson."

**Author's Note:**

> I only write for comments (and because I love writing but still) so the least you could do is comment please?
> 
> Also, I've had terrible writers block all week and this is the best I could come up with, sorry if it isn't as okay as I thought it was


End file.
